Susan T. Fiske
Susan Tufts Fiske is Eugene Higgins Professor of Psychology at Princeton University's Department of Psychology. She is a social psychologist known for her work on social cognition, stereotypes, and prejudice. She has authored over 175 publications and has written 7 books, including her most recent work Social Beings: A Core Motives Approach to Social Psychology. Social Cognition, a graduate level text she wrote with her dissertation advisor, Shelley Taylor, defined the now-popular subfield of social cognition; a new version was published in 2008. She also edits the Annual Review of Psychology (with Daniel Schacter & Robert Sternberg) and the Handbook of Social Psychology (with Daniel Gilbert & the late Gardner Lindzey). Biographical information Fiske is married to sociologist Douglas Massey. Education Fiske received her Ph.D. from Harvard University in 1978. According to her chapter in the 1994 text The Social Psychologists: Research Adventures, she was still in graduate school when she coined the term 'cognitive misers' to refer to individuals' tendencies to use cognitive shortcuts and heuristics. She also popularized the phrase 'thinking is for doing' (paraphrased from William James, "My thinking is first and last and always for my doing").Fiske, S. T. (1992). Thinking is for doing: Portraits of social cognition from daguerreotype to laserphoto. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 63, 877-889. Fiske, S. T. (1993). Social cognition and social perception. In M. R. Rosenzweig & L. W. Porter (Eds.), Annual review of psychology (Vol. 44, pp. 155-194). Palo Alto, CA: Annual Reviews Inc. Positions Susan Tufts Fiske, is a Professor in the Department of Psychology, Princeton University Main areas of interest Fiske was the first social psychologist to testify in gender discrimination cases, including the landmark Hopkins v Price Waterhouse, ultimately heard by the Supreme Court.Fiske, S. T., Bersoff, D. N., Borgida, E., Deaux, K., & Heilman, M. E. (1991). Social science research on trial: The use of sex stereotyping research in Price Waterhouse v. Hopkins. American Psychologist, 46, 1049-1060. Funded grants Honors She is a past President of the Association for Psychological Science and the Society for Personality and Social Psychology, and current President of the Foundation for the Advancement of Behavioral and Brain Sciences. She was also elected to the American Academy of Arts and Sciences. In 2009 she received the Donald T. Campbell Award In 2010 she received the APA Award for Distinguished Scientific Contributions to Psychology Editorial board/consulting editor Association affiliations Publications Books *Fiske, S T (2004). Social Beings: A Core Motives Approach to Social Psychology. Wiley. *Fiske, S T, Gilbert, D T, & Lindzey, G. (2009). Handbook of Social Psychology. (5th ed.) Wiley. *Fiske, S T, & Taylor, S E (2008). Social Cognition: From Brains to Culture. McGraw-Hill Book Chapters Papers * *Fiske, S T, Schacter, D L, & Sternberg, R. (2009). Annual Review of Psychology. Annual Reviews. *Fiske, S T & Borgita, B. (2008) Further reading Brannigan, G G & Merrens, M R (1994). The Social Psychologists: Research Adventures. McGraw-Hill. External links *Fiske's Page at Princeton *Social Psychology Network Professional Profile *Fiske's editorial work at http://greatergood.berkeley.edu/greatergood/2008summer/Fiske351.html Category:American psychologists Category:Social psychologists Category:Princeton University faculty Category:Living people